


A Lost Leader

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall reflects on the death of Albus Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Leader

Today, a good man died

A man who was an amazing leader  
Someone who was wise and caring  
A man who showed great passion for his students  
Someone who I admired

Today, a good man died

He lost his life at the hands of one he trusted  
He was taken from us at a time when we need him most  
He loved his school and students more than anything  
He gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect

Today, a good man died

Leaving behind an extraordinary legacy  
Leaving behind students who don’t know where to turn  
Leaving behind a faculty that is lost for words  
Leaving behind a boy who has too quickly become a man

Today, a good man died  
Today, a great man died  
Today, an amazing man died

and we must continue on alone…  



End file.
